fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary/References
*Juandissimo's copy of the Da Rules is called "El Rules". This is because Juandissimo is portrayed as Spanish; "El" is Spanish for "The". *The kids were camping all night to be the first kids in history to see the movie, it would be impossible due to the fact they live in the Pacific time zone. Kids in the USA who live in Eastern, Central and Mountain time would see it before they do. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner don't appear in this episode, but photographs of them can be seen in one scene. *There is a sequel to this episode called Remy Rides Again. *Fourth time Timmy's transformed and the second time he's transformed more than one time. *If Timmy was able to get into the film, it would actually be against the law because the movie they were trying to watch was rated R, and they would have to be with parents because they were under 17. This is verified if you look closely at the poster. * Rules in the book: ** 1.) Fairies can't tell their godkids if another child has fairies as well—the godkids have to figure it out on their own. ** 2.) A godchild can't wish away another kid's fairy godparents. ** 3.) The only way that a godchild can get rid of another kid's godparents is by either getting the godchild to wish their own godparents or through a Magical Duel. *This is the only episode, until Season 5, where Remy appears. Juandissimo returns in Season 3. *This is the only appearance of the Golden Gut in the series. *This episode is considered slightly inappropriate because Juandissimo and some other characters constantly call Juandissimo "sexy". *Like in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, the Crimson Chin was voiced by Daran Norris in this episode instead of his special guest voice. * Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary - This episode title is a reference of Mother Goose rhyme. * Richie Rich - Remy's shares many things in common with Richie Rich, along with the name. * Donkey Kong - Challenge 1 is a parody of the Nintendo arcade game which involves saving a lady from an ape. In this case, saving your godchild from an ape. * Juandissimo - "No! I'm too sexy to eat!" - When Remy is going to eat Juandissimo, it is a parody of the line "No! I'm too young to die!" which is used in several TV series and films, or in other words, the phrase is changed. * ''Mr. & Mrs. Buxaplenty ''- They do not show their faces on the screen, just like Mr. & Mrs. Turner in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. *Every time Cosmo confronts Juandissimo, he is turned into a turtle and has to slowly crawl to retrieve his wand. He often says "Revenge!" while crawling to his wand. *Someone calling Juandissimo sexy. *Remy outdoing Timmy at something at the beginning of the episode. *When Juandissimo is trying to rescue Remy from the ape, his ponytail is missing. *Remy says that if Timmy has godparents, then Timmy could wish he was richer than him. But in the next episode "Nectar of the Odds", Wanda says that you can not wish you had money because that would be counterfeiting. However as this was Remy's assumption theory, he may not have been aware of that rule at that point. *At the end when Remy is on a deserted island, he trips over a stick before he finds Juandissimo. But after he grabs Juandissimo and runs back to his parents, the stick is gone. *When Cosmo says that he doesn't magic to turn his hand into a fist, his hand is already in a fist before it becomes a regular hand again. *Juandissimo's facial hair is missing on the title card. *Also, Cosmo's hair looks aquamarine, though it could be light making it that color. :Remy: Tickets, please. :Ticket booth operator: How many? :Remy: All of them. :& some kids cheer :Remy: Oh, please! They're not for you unseemly urchins. I need all the extra seats for my piles of money. ---- :Timmy: Something's fishy. :Cosmo: into the fish that he's talking about Trout? Catfish? Seamonkey? ---- :Juandissimo: Wanda...your voice is like the chorus of a thousand angels... :Cosmo: Yeah, well my FOOT is gonna feel like the chorus of a thousand...! (Cosmo gets turned into a turtle) Revenge, REVENGE! ---- :Cosmo: (mocking Juandissimo to distract him) Hey, Muscles Magoo! Look at me! I'm fancy, and my long black hair flows in the wind! :Juandissimo: 'Stop making fun of my outer beauty! [''shirt rips and then it reappears] :'Cosmo: '[still mocking Juandissimo] I'm strong, but I still lost my woman to an idiot! :'Jorgen: '''5!...4!...3! :'Remy: 'Hurry Up! :'Cosmo: '(turns himself into a fat Juandissimo'') Chunky hunky! :'''Juandissimo: STOP!!! :Cosmo: (turns into a fat Juandissimo with a monkey head) Monkey chunky hunky! :Juandissimo: I CANNOT CONCENTRATE!!! ---- :Remy: [after Juandissimo turned Timmy into a dragon] Ha! The most amazing animal ever! I win! :Wanda: Actually, the challenge was the child who was turned into the most fantastic animal wins. :Jorgen Von Strangle: [about Wanda's quote] She is right! [to Remy] Timmy gets to keep his godparents and you lose yours! :Remy: Juandissmo! :Juandissimo: Adios, Remy Buxaplenty! We will not meet again. [Jorgen snaps his fingers and both Remy and Juandissimo disappear] ---- :Mrs. Buxaplenty: (to Remy) Have fun with your oddly colored ferret, son. ---- :Mrs. Buxaplenty: Son. :Mr. Buxaplenty: Oh, right, right, Son. It certainly was thrilling spending our daily two minutes with you! :Mrs. Buxaplenty: Well, time is money. :Mr. Buxaplenty: Money? Where? ---- :Remy: [reading the rules of the magical duel] Winner gets to keep his godparents, and loser, and by loser I mean Turner, forgets he ever had them. ---- :Remy: Hey there little fella. You remind me of a long lost friend or something. Oh well, Who wants turtle soup!!? [It then shows that the turtle is Juandissimo] :Juandissimo: No, I am too sexy to eat! ---- :Juandissimo: Wanda, my sweet! [Begins kissing Wanda's hand] I have missed you more than the sun misses the dawn! [Continues kissing Wanda's hand] :Wanda: Well, that's all very flattering... :Cosmo: But that's MY hand, pal, and guess what, I don't need magic to turn it into a fist! (Cosmo starts struggling in turning his hand to a fist) ---- : Remy: So (holds a big wad of cash) how much will it take me to get you to wish away your Fairy Godparents, hmm? : Timmy: You know what stinks about you Remy. You're rich, you have god parents, and you're still miserable. (Remy and Juandissimo are shown smiling but are shocked at Timmy's quote.) : Remy: '''WHAT? You think you are happier than me! : '''Timmy: Dude, I know I am happier than you and I've better god parents. (Wanda is shown confident while also holding an angry Cosmo who is still a turtle. Juandissimo is insulted by Timmy's statement) : Juandissimo: We shall see about that little monkey! (goes to Remy) Call it! : Remy: 'I call....MAGICAL DUEL! ---- :(''Juandissimo gets out a guitar.) :'''Wanda: You're going to sing? :Juandissimo: I must! It is who I am! It is the magic of my soul! ---- :Jorgen: The handsome fairy has failed to rescue his Godchild. :Audience: Boo!! :Jorgen: But he is still very sexy! :Audience: Yeah!! [throws roses at Juandissimo] :'''Juandissimo: '''This, I can live with. * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes